


For Your Viewing Pleasure

by SmoothRayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: Emma finds a VHS tape...just read it!I own nothing!





	For Your Viewing Pleasure

As soon as Emma Swan entered the attic she regretted offering to help Regina with the spring cleaning. She stood in the doorway with her cleaning supplies in awe of the mountains of boxes piled everywhere. While Regina Mills kept a neat and organized home, her attic was the complete opposite. Boxes were piled high, almost to the point where they might fall if a light breeze hit them and there was dust and cobwebs on every surface. Emma set her supplies down and tied her hair back into a tight ponytail and got to work.

After about an hour of cleaning and going through boxes, trying to separate the junk from the useful items, Emma had become bored. There was a limit to the amount of Christmas decorations you can go through before you stop sorting things and start playing with them.

Emma grabbed yet another box, grunting as she sat down to paw through the contents. The first thing she pulled out was a thick photo album with ‘Memories’, in fake gold, emblazoned on the cover. The blonde wiped the dust off the cover and opened it. Pictures of Henry lay arranged neatly on the pages. Henry, swaddled in a blanket, his wispy baby hair still wet from a bath. Henry sitting on a tricycle, smiling at the camera, showing off a missing front tooth. Henry holding a sign that said ‘1st Day of School’ waiting for the bus. Sitting on a stool in Granny’s taking a huge bite of a burger.

Emma sat looking at the photos with a smile that was both happy and sad. He had had a life that was filled with love and happiness, and that was all she had wanted for him. She set the album down with a caress to the cover and went back to the box.

After a moment of rummaging, she removed a VHS tape. Turning it over in her hands, she searched for a label to indicate what was on it but found none. Emma shrugged and set it to the side to ask Regina about later.

She pulled the box back, intent on going through it some more, but she couldn’t get her mind off the tape she had found. The blonde grabbed the tape, getting off the floor with a grunt, _‘Ah fuck it. I need a break anyway'_ , she thought as she made her way downstairs to the entertainment system. After turning on the TV and VCR, Emma sat on the couch and pressed play on the remote.

There was a moment of dead air before the screen came to life. On the screen, large as life, stood Regina wearing nothing but a skimpy French maid's outfit and holding a white feather duster. Emma’s mouth fell open as she watched Regina tease her skin with the duster looking at whoever was behind the camera, a small smirk planted firmly on her lips.

Emma sat transfixed, eyes on the screen, watching as Regina teased the cameraman, lips moving but producing no sound. A sudden, silent laugh on the screen snapped the blonde back to reality. She grabbed the remote intent on turning the video off and forgetting that she ever saw the tantalizing material. She was about to press eject when she glanced up and saw Regina slowly stripping.

Leaning forward, she licked her lips as she watched the brunette disrobe. Emma was a little jealous of whoever was behind the camera because they had gotten to witness the perfection that is Regina live. On the screen, Regina had removed everything but the small white apron she had been wearing, it was covering her most intimate of areas, teasing Emma.

Breath coming slow and deep, her eyes roamed over Regina's body slowly, trying to memorize every dip and freckle. Emma let out an almost inaudible groan as Regina reached behind her back and ever so slowly pulled the string that was holding the apron in place. In seconds the light garment was floating down to the floor.

On the screen, Regina stood proudly, naked, a sly seductive smile aimed at the camera. The look in her deep brown eyes was playful and alluring. She slowly ran her hands over her breasts, nipples painfully erect, and down her stomach and hovered playfully over her sex. Emma sat staring at the screen, absentmindedly running her hand on her inner thigh, inching closer to her zipper.

Emma was slipping her fingers into the tight confines of her jeans when a puff of air hit her ear.

“Miss Swan, if you wanted to see me naked...all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
